


Capella

by KarouYamisaki



Series: Rose 'Verse [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Sadness, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarouYamisaki/pseuds/KarouYamisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had started with a cough, nothing life-threatening in comparison to the the dead people that wanted your flesh. Of course Carol being Carol had downplayed how severe the cough was until it was too late to treat with the minimal medicine that existed in the world since it's end." Part of the "Rose" Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capella

So long ago, I don't remember when

That's when they say **I lost my only friend**

Well they said **she died** easy of a broken heart disease

As I listened through the cemetery trees

__

It had started with a cough, nothing life-threatening in comparison to the the dead people that wanted your flesh. Of course Carol being Carol had downplayed how severe the cough was until it was too late to treat with the minimal medicine that existed in the world since it's end.

She hid it best from her daughter and Judith who spent her days following her around as she did her daily work of cooking, cleaning, and organizing as they waited for Daryl to return from hunting. When he was back he would let them watch as he took apart the fuzzy dead creatures that would become their meal for the night.\ 

He noticed but didn't pursue the issue further when she brushed it off as a light winter cold. Trusting her.\ 

Like hell that pneumonia was a light cold, but it was too late when she suffered from deeper harsher coughing that produced fevers as it sucked her life away.

__

  
_Now it always seemed such a waste_

__**She always had a pretty face** _ _

__So I wondered how she hung around this place_ _

She was laying on a pallet that they shared Rose curled in the quilts beside her., Daryl was sitting near-by cleaning his crossbow as he watched over them, today had left her too weak to be out of bed and he didn't want to leave her side. Neither did their daughter who would tell her mother stories of the other members of the group. 

He smiled as they quietly talked, it was dark and Rose had been asking about how close spring was to arriving. 

_"Do you know what happens when the snow melts?"_ she asked Rose

_"It turns into water."_ Rose replied logically. 

_"No silly it becomes spring."_ Carol pressed her nose which sent the little girl into giggles. He smirked his Carol though up the most deep ways to describe things simply that would boggle the more complex of minds. Rose continued to giggle as she drifted off to sleep next to her mother, both of his girls asleep as he watched over them. 

__And I seen the sun up ahead_ _

__At the county line bridge_ _

__**Sayin' all there's good** and nothingness is dead_ _

It was a good day in early spring, and the little family was spending the day outside. Daryl was carrying her around for she was still to weak to walk to the the garden where Rose liked to play every single day she could. Carol had a shawl wrapped 'round her painfully thin shoulders to keep her warm along with his trusty poncho just in case. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she had done years earlier when he carried her away from that cell in solitary. 

Their daughter bobbed alongside them, humming one of the songs that Beth had been teaching her in the afternoons as the young woman took over Carols position as the caretaker for the group. 

_"Hold you horses little Rose-Bud."_ He called out, catching the four-year olds fleeting attention on such a bright sunny day as she ran ahead of them. Both parents making sure their little girl stayed within sight. Old scars burning hard on their souls the last time a little girl disappeared from their sights. 

They where out by the overgrown garden the woman of the house had once had kept perfectly in boxes, with footpaths and a pond that at one time held Koi fish. 

Now nature had taken over the nurture and wild plants had taken over. Wild flowers grew in place of finely kept lily's and tulips. 

Daryl found an old bench next to a bush of Cherokee Roses, bundling her up in the poncho and her shawl even more to keep her warm along with the quilt he had managed to drag out earlier when she requested to spend the day outside. 

He adjusted the strap of his crossbow, not totally trusting the peaceful air that seemed to settle around them that day. Sitting himself on the benches arm so he could still be close to Carol while watching over the area, and for Rose who was toddling about the patio space that was surrounded by landscaping boxes that held now wildflowers. 

Rose found a blue feather in an old blue-jays nest and promptly had to show her parents her amazing find. 

_"Look at what I found mama!"_

_"You know what, I think I have a place to keep that pretty feather safe."_

_"Really?"_

_"Come here, let me show you."_

Carol smiled as she weaved the blue feather into her daughters hair so it stuck out just a little bit while blending in nicely into her hair. 

_"There, now you look like my little Indian."_

Rose smiled back in delight _"I love it mama, it's so pretty, I want to always wear a feather in my hair"_

Carol chuckled _"Daddy can bring you back any feather you wish when he goes out hunting."_

_"Really Daddy?"_ Rose turned her watery blue eyes onto him, he could pretend all he wanted to that those pleading eyes did nothing to him but then he would be lying. 

He shrugged _" 'course I can."_

_"Thank you Daddy!"_ She suddenly bolted from her mothers side to wrap her tiny self around his legs. 

He patted her on the head and gave her his best smile, which she accepted knowing that was the best she could get out of her father for now. 

_"Tell me again about the cher-o-kee roses and sister 'phia mama."_ Rose demanded as she threw herself down next to her mother on the bench. 

_"Well there's a story that your daddy told me that says during the..."_ and so Carol told the story again of the Cherokee Rose, how her father had searched bravely for her sister and how the flower symbolized that Sophia would watch over them always. 

The Dixon family had then spent the rest of the day outside, sharing stories, smiling, and enjoying the life they had with each other as it seemed that the matriarchs sickness had faded into unpleasant memory. 

  
_We'll run until she's out of breath_

_**She ran until there's nothin' left** _

_She hit the end-it's just her window ledge_

She didn't wake up the next day, she was breathing slowly and her skin had grown pale. Apparently that last day was not the sign of a new beginning, it was the end. He let the group say their goodbyes to her the day after that knowing deep down that she was never going to open her eyes ever again. 

Daryl had sent little Rose out of the room earlier with Maggie and Glenn, Rick had begun to offer to do the deed and the redneck nearly tore his head off when he had tried to ask. 

He took a gun and did it himself, shooting her behind the temple with little reaction to the red staining of the pillow her head had been perched on. 

He felt empty. 

He never cried, he wanted to, to break down like Rick had when Lori had died. He wanted to go out into the woods and just kill something whether that be a furry creature or a Walker it didn't matter as long as it could take his rage. He pulled the sheet over her pale face, obscuring it so he didn't have to see the damage he had to do to keep her undead corpse from rising and taking a bite out of him, his daughter, or the rest of the group. 

Outside this old house was to be the site of his Carols final resting place, Maggie and Andrea managed to clean her up before wrapping her in a clean sheet like they had before for their fallen comrades. 

Glenn was nice enough to dig her a proper grave, the second and final one that he had ever dug for the groups mother-figure. With her death the original members of th Atlanta group had gone down to four; being Rick, Glenn, Carl, and Daryl. 

Eventually they would leave her grave behind, like they had done with the others. If it was the old world they could have gotten a headstone for each of them, for her, with some sappy message craved in the stone with her full name, birth, and death dates. What the hell was the date anyway? How cruel for it to be that Dale Horvath was right all those years ago about keeping the time. But that world was gone and the only thing the future people of the earth would think was that some unlucky soul had been buried there underneath a wooden cross that said nothing about the person it was marking. 

Most likely he would never be laid to rest beside her, the group would dig a hole for him with a cross and move on to greener pastures. Maybe Rose would remember this place and return with his sorry remains. 

__I'm so **alone** , and I feel just like somebody else_ _

__**Man, I ain't changed, but I know I ain't the same** _ _

__But somewhere here in between the city walls of dyin' dreams_ _

__I think her death it must be killin' me_ _

Daryl in the meantime was beating on the old truck that he had picked up soon after Rose's conception, since then it was always Carol's to drive with Rose the times he took point with his old triumph. Carol had never been able to get the smell of cigarettes out of the cloth upholstery, which made her angrier then hell some days early on in her pregnancy. 

Right now it could burn in hell for all he cared, it held fond memories of them together, eager for the new life that would become their...his daughter Rose. The same Rose who had followed him outside for comfort as he raged against the truck with his fists 

_"Daddy?"_ Came a timid voice from behind him and he turned around with a growl. 

Those eyes were wide and fearful and coming from his young daughter. She cowered away from his presence, afraid to be near him. 

Instantly he regretted his actions, this was not the way adults handled their grief. 

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Rose I didn' mean to scare yah."._ he dropped to his knees hoping that his daughter wouldn't run away from him. She stared at him warily, like he might change in an instant and start hitting her like he was the truck. 

That would never happen, ever. 

_"I want Mommy back."_ she replied tearfully. 

_"I want her back too 'bud."_

she sniffled 

_"Come here kid."_ he said as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, holding her to his chest where she could hear his broken heart beating. 

_"Daddy?"_ she murmured. 

_"Hm?"_

_"Do you know what happens when the snow melts?"_

_"It gets friggn' muddy."_ Daryl grumbled, loosening his grip on her. 

She rolled her mothers blue eyes _"No, it turns to spring."_

He smirked, her way of comfort was to remind him of what he had lost, and what he still had with his daughter. A little piece of Carol he could keep alive in this ever dark and dangerous world. 

_"Mama said that the cher-o-kee roses grew cause sister 'phia was watchin' over us."_

He nodded _"Um-hm"_

_"So mama and 'phia are watchin' over us now."_ Rose was giving him that strange innocent look children have when they say something so profound and not know it. 

_"Of course they are 'bud, they'll always be watchin'_

_"I love you Daddy."_ she whispered as she buried herself back into his arms. 

_"Love ya' too 'bud."_

__

Hey, come on try a little

_**Nothing is forever** _

_There's got to be something better than_

_**In the middle** _

_But me & Cinderella_

_We put it all together_

_We can drive it home_

_With_ **one headlight**  
  
End.  



End file.
